The DPhantom's Visit
by unknownwritergirl
Summary: Co-written with S.O.L.Master. when Danny's counterpart stays for a visit, Danny is about to realize the D-Phantom has a special plan for both him and Carrie. DPxCxD triangle! Read and Review please! It's a bit of a one-shot!


This is co-written with S.O.L.Master. and it was HER story idea, so give her most of the credit! this was just a little funny and slightly romantic story we wrote together. Enjoy it! slight D-PhantomxCarrie DannyxCarrie DannyxCarrieXD-Phantom triangle!

**_

* * *

_**_**The D-Phantom's Visit**_

One day, in Amity Park, Danny was in Fenton works just messing around in his room. However, he walked down the steps and turned ghost before he phased through the door, going outside, "Ah...now this is the life..." He sighed, smiling.

"Hey Danny." A couple of voices called out.

Danny turned to see his good friends Carrie Francess, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley. He landed beside them, "Hey guys," He smiled as he stretched after turning human again.

"What are the plans for today? I hope boring isn't one of them..." Carrie rolled her eyes as Sam laughed.

"Nah! I got the whole schedule down!" Tucker announced, getting his PDA out.

"That's good I guess." Danny said. "What is it?"

"Hmmm...movies?" Tucker asked.

"Seen all of them...except for the lovey dovey ones," Sam stated.

"Ok, scratch that one. How about the Nasty Burger?" Tucker asked.

But then Carrie said, "Nah, I don't even have anymore money to buy anything from there."

Tucker sighed, "Awe man...well then...how about we go see..." He glanced up and smiled, "The D-Phantom?"

"What?!" Danny asked in shock. "Why would we see him?"

"Come on, man." Tucker said. "He's just like you only much cooler." Then he noticed Danny looking offended. "No offense."

Carrie stared, "Whoa...you serious? This is guy is cooler than Danny?"

"Yeah, he looks just like Danny! Only he's wearing a brown cloak and he much more mature!" Tucker stated.

"Tucker! Enough about The D-Phantom!" Danny said, his cheeks flushing red with both anger and embarrassment.

Sam noticed this and asked, "Danny, what's up with you? You look a little steamed."

"I am not!" Danny retorted, "It's just...every time one of you brings up the D-Phantom, you make it sound like he's so much better than I am!"

"Whoa...chill will ya? It can't hurt for you to calm down, could it?" Carrie asked, sighing.

"I am calm!" Danny snapped.

"Then why is your face all red?" Tucker pointed out.

Danny groaned as he turned his head away to avoid his friend's stares, "Ok...let's just go to the park, I wanna clear my head. And PLEASE do not bring up the D-Phantom again! Clear?!"

Everyone just shrugged in agreement, "Alright, if you say so." Sam said.

Danny sighed and started walking with his friends following, _D-Phantom this...D-Phantom that...what is so great about him anyway?! He better not be coming back that's for sure..._

Then Tucker said, "And by the way, Danny, just relax. The D-Phantom's all the way in another universe."

Danny managed to smile despite himself, "Yeah you're right...he's not any where near here is he?"

Carrie happens to glance over to her right to see something brown duck behind a tree. She stopped momentarily to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her, "Carrie?" Danny asked. "What are you looking at?"

Carrie glanced back over to see Danny, Sam, and Tucker staring at her, "Um...nothing...I thought I saw a squrriel" She shrugged and rushed up to catch up.

* * *

_**Later that evening...**_

Danny was up in his room just working on another rocket model when he felt his ghost sense go off, "What in..." Then a green glow started emitting in his room as it grew bigger, "Hey! What's the big idea?!" Danny cried.

Then from out of the portal flew a familiar figure as he crashed into Danny, and they both collided into the wall. They then fell slowly and painfully to the ground.

"Hey! What in!" Danny gasped to see who it was, "You again?!"

"Well hello to you too..." The D-Phantom stated as he managed to get up to his feet.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Danny cried.

The D-Phantom changed into human form and answered, "Surprise, Danny. You now have a new guest with you."

Danny's blue eyes widen, "Excuse me? Say that again? I don't think I heard you!"

The D-Phantom smiled, "I'm your new guest," he stated with a casual smile.

"Danny? What is...ah! Two Danny's again!" Jazz cried, seeing two of them in the same room

"Actually, Jazz." Danny began to say. "I believe you two already...met before."

Jazz stared and realized she had seen him before, "Wait...The D-Phantom?!"

"Hey Jazz," The D-Phantom nodded, with a smile.

"Hi! It's been awhile," Jazz stated smiling, "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I was trying to figure out..." Danny growled.

The D-Phantom answered, "Well, it seems I'll be staying here for a couple of days."

"Really?" Jazz asked hopefully.

"Why?" Danny asked, his anger bubbling inside his stomach.

Phantom answered, "My parents wanted me to take a break from the entire ghost fighting in my universe, cuz as you know everything's not easy when it comes to ghost fighting there. So, they sent me here to stay with you."

Jazz smiled, "That's great! Come on, let's go downstairs and eat dinner!" Jazz put her arm over the D-Phantom's shoulders and led him downstairs.

Danny couldn't believe it. This guy was interfering with his life! "Man...this day got a lot worse!"

Danny went downstairs to follow Jazz and The D-Phantom. Maddie and Jack were surprised to see the D-Phantom, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," The D-Phantom greeted as Danny rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you're our Danny's other self." Jack recognized.

"That would be me," The D-Phantom nodded as Danny folded his arms.

"Well it's great to see you again, are you visiting?" Maddie asked, smiling.

"Yup, just for a couple of days to rest myself up," The D-Phantom nodded.

"That's great, Phantom." Maddie said. "You're more than welcome to stay. Just make yourself at home."

Danny sighed in irritation as he marched back upstairs, "Great...this is really going to go well...not!"

* * *

**_The next day..._**

Carrie, Tucker, and Sam were walking to Danny's house, "I wonder why Danny told us to come over..." Sam stated, frowning.

"It must've been something important if he said, 'Get over here right now'." Carrie said in a obvious tone in her voice.

They walked inside and saw Danny glaring at..."D-Phantom?!" Carrie, Sam, and Tucker all chorused.

The D-Phantom noticed them and he chuckled as he smiled, "Danny's friends, Sam, Tucker, and Carrie. Long time no see."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Now you know why I called you guys over."

"Hey man...you staying for long?" Tucker asked, smiling slightly.

"Only for a few days...I thought it would be nice to stay with some people who like me...at least most of you do..." The D-Phantom glanced at Danny who just glared back.

"Well...that's great..." Sam shrugged.

"Do you know any teenage stuff?" Carrie asked as she, Sam, and Tucker sat with Danny and his look alike on the couch.

"Of course I do." The D-Phantom replied.

"Well then, why don't we go to the arcade?" Tucker asked.

"Anything to keep from getting bored," Carrie stated, with a smirk.

"Do we have to?" Danny moaned.

"Come on, Danny...if The D-Phantom is with us, we might as well let him enjoy his stay here," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, let's go," Carrie urged.

The D-Phantom also said, "They're right, Danny. You might as well come."

Danny only grumbled, but he followed his friends and the D-Phantom out the door, _Where did my life go...?_ He thought as he glared at his counterpart.

Later, the group was enjoying themselves...well...Danny wasn't...he kept eyeing the D-Phantom, making sure he didn't do anything stupid...or out of range for that matter... "So, this is what you guys do here?" The D-Phantom asked Danny's friends.

"Yup! Hanging around and having fun," Tucker nodded, with a smile.

"Don't you have any time for relaxing?" Carrie asked, with a quirked eyebrow.

"Of course. When I have to go to bed," The D-Phantom answered, with a smile.

Carrie couldn't help but giggle what he said. Danny for some reason felt a twinge of jealously hurt his stomach at her giggle.

"Who knew Danny could act really cool in another universe?" Carrie said to The D-Phantom.

Danny growled; he marched over and got between Carrie and the D-Phantom, "Um yeah! He's real cool when he wants to be!" Danny nodded with a forced smile on his face.

Carrie quirked an eyebrow as the D-Phantom did the same, "Oh...someone's a little jealous..." Tucker stated, laughing.

"I'm NOT jealous." Danny protested. "Why would I be jealous?"

"That's pretty much what I'd like to know." The D-Phantom said.

"Well...because you marched right up between Carrie and your counterpart?" Tucker shrugged as Sam giggled.

Danny's face turned slightly red, "Look, I just don't think I can trust...YOU!" He pointed at The D-Phantom, "To hang that close to Carrie is all!"

"Oh please..." Carrie sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"And what do you mean by that?" The D-Phantom asked Danny, "You've trusted me before?"

Danny sighed, "Look...just...let's just go to the arcade that's all!" Danny rubbed his head.

* * *

During the day, The D-Phantom hung out with Danny and his friends. He had fun that's for sure. Danny tried to pretend the guy was only a friend of his; a really distant friend who happened to look just like him. But it was hard to do. By the end of the day, Danny wished The D-Phantom was leaving right now. However he knew he was going to be staying for a bit. Sam and Tucker were the first ones to say goodbye before rushing off to their own homes. And since Carrie lived next door, she walked with Danny and the D-Phantom, and much to Danny's charging, she walked right between them.

"Had fun?" Carrie asked, while sipping her soda.

"Yeah," The D-Phantom replied. "You guys know how to have fun."

"That's why we're here I suppose," Carrie shrugged as Danny rolled his eyes.

They came up to Carrie's house first and she said, "Well, goodnight boys. Better make sure my mom doesn't kill me first with nagging of where I been. See ya later!" Carrie waved.

"See ya." Danny and The D-Phantom waved.

Danny glanced at the D-Phantom as Carrie walked into her house, "Might as well get inside ourselves you know..." Danny mumbled as he led the way toward FentonWorks.

Inside, during dinner, Danny was quiet during the whole convo his dad and the D-Phantom were sharing, "So, are there a bunch of ghosts in your universe?"

"Yeah," The D-Phantom replied. "Even though they're practically the same ghosts here, they're much more powerful and can be a bit more dangerous."

"Whoa...maybe when I go in that universe, I'll make more powerful weapons!" Jack announced as Maddie sighed.

"Jack...there is no time...now eat your dinner..." Maddie said, sternly.

"Alright." Jack reluctantly said as he slumped.

That night as Danny lay on his bed, he kept thinking of ways to get rid of his alter-universe self...He wondered what he had against him. It wasn't like he was evil and out to destroy him. He was just here on a visit. And yet Danny made it seem like he was just here to torture him. Danny groaned as he buried his face into his pillow, and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Danny walked into the kitchen and noticed the D-Phantom already talking with his parents. Jack was certainly enjoying his company...probably a little too much. Danny glared as the D-Phantom stated, "It's a little too dangerous to go back to my world. But if I get the chance, you can come along when I'm ready."

"Great! I want to see all those ghosts and see if they really are powerful as you say they are," Jack beamed as Danny rolled his eyes.

"Morning, Danny," Maddie smiled seeing her son, "What plans do you have today?"

"I was going with C-" He stopped short and glanced at the D-Phantom; he realized he couldn't say Carrie's name so he came up with a quick excuse, "I meant...I was just going to the uh...store that's all...didn't you say we needed some stuff?"

"Well, yeah..." Maddie agreed as she took the list from the fridge, "But why do you want to go to the store?"

Danny grabbed the list and ignored the D-Phantom's sudden suspicious stare, "No reason, just thought I be a good son today!" He beamed with such fakery, only an idiot would fall for it.

As The D-Phantom watched him leave, he gave a suspicious smile as he said, "I guess he can act nice...when he wants to."

Danny glanced at the list and saw it wasn't very long, "Oh well...at least I won't see my counterpart..." He glanced at Carrie's house and decided now was the best time to ask her to come with him.

He knocked on the door and he hoped it wouldn't be Lauren, who answered...and to his good luck, it was only Carrie who answered, "Danny? What are you doing here?" she questioned.

Danny answered, "Well, I was on my way to the store, and thought maybe you'd like to come along. You know, just me and you...and nobody else."

Carrie stared and said, "Hmm...Sure why not...anything to get away from my mother...she's been driving me nuts...but who am I kidding, she drives me nuts every day!"

Danny laughed as they headed toward the store, "This won't take long...the list isn't really long..." Danny stated, staring down at it.

"Yeah...but why suddenly out of the blue you wanted to go shopping for your mom? I mean...this doesn't have to do with the D-Phantom, does it?" Carrie questioned with a suspicious look as Danny felt his cheeks turn red.

"Uh...no, not him at all." Danny replied.

"You sure about that?" Carrie asked, as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Yeah!" Danny nodded.

"Good...cause here he comes now," Carrie pointed out as Danny's eyes widen.

"What?!" Danny gasped and turned to see the D-Phantom smirking.

"Hey, guys...mind if I tag along?" Danny's counterpart asked.

Danny just frowned as he said, "I don't need you to come along."

"Why not? Your mother said it was alright," The D-Phantom stated with a shrug.

Carrie smiled as Danny fumed, "Sure, D-Phantom, you can come along...even though this list ain't that long enough to have us all have our own grocery bag to carry back home," Carrie stated as they started walking.

"For a sarcastic girl such as yourself, you are fun to hang around," The D-Phantom complemented.

Carrie giggled as she turned red a little. "Thanks."

Danny felt the same unwanted feeling bubble inside his stomach again as he said rather quickly, "OK! We get it! Carrie's funny and sarcastic! Now can we please get this shopping over with?!" Danny grabbed Carrie's wrist and started to pull her ahead toward the store with the D-Phantom following.

"In a hurry I see," Carrie stated, as she glanced back at the D-Phantom who just shrugged.

Shopping was quick and easy, and once everything was paid for, Danny said, "Ok look...we need to get this stuff back to the house, so why don't you do it?" He shoved the parchments in the D-Phantom's arms, "Tell my mom that I godda do something."

The D-Phantom looked a bit confused until he said, "Alright, if it's something that important."

"Yeah, Carrie and I need to do a...science project!" Danny said, with the same fake smile as before as Carrie stared.

"We do? Since when?" Carrie asked folding her arms.

"Since Lancer assigned it!" Danny hissed, "Just follow me on this..."

Carrie just quirked an eyebrow as Danny said, "I'll be over at Carrie's. So it won't matter if we are right next door you know!"

Then Danny walked off with Carrie as The D-Phantom watched, "He thinks I'm stupid...apparently he doesn't want me around his...girlfriend..." The D-Phantom smirked, "Maybe I'll just mess with him for a bit...before I apologize..."

He walked off thinking of some ways to just mess with his counterpart's head.

* * *

Meanwhile Danny felt relieved to get rid of the D-Phantom...Carrie however wasn't amused, "That was kind of rude Danny..." She said, giving her friend a dirty look.

Danny just shrugged with an innocent look. "How was I rude?"

"Well...let's see...first you glare at him every time he's around or say something..." Carrie pointed out while holding out her fingers as she list down what she was saying, "Then your face goes red every time he says something nice to me. And then, you make up lame lies like a science project I didn't even know we had!"

Danny looked a bit guilty until he sighed before saying, "Alright, there's something I have to confess. I like The D-Phantom and all, but lately he's been kinda getting on my nerves."

"He's annoying you?" Carrie repeated, staring at Danny, "How is he annoying you? I mean...he seems nice...yes he's more mature than you, not to mention a little creepy...but he's pretty cool..."

"I guess." Danny said. "He's even helped out a couple times."

Carrie noticed how Danny wasn't even trying to look at her in the eyes, "Danny...I think it's more than just then the D-Phantom staying...is there something else about him that is kind of...well, hate to repeat myself...but, bugging you?"

Danny tried to explain, "Well...it's..."

Carrie stared, "Is it because he's flirting with me?"

Danny snapped his head up, "What the heck are you talking about?! It's not that! I mean...no! Why would...heck no!" Danny stuttered as he rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"I can tell you're lying again." Carrie mentioned.

Danny's face turned slightly red, "I'm not lying! I just-"

"Excuse me?" Danny and Carrie turned to see the D-Phantom with his arms folded, "If you don't mind me saying, the request you asked me is complete."

Danny and Carrie looked a bit confused until Danny finally said, "Okay, great."

The D-Phantom smirked and said, "So...I see you two are doing a great job at your 'science project'."

"Oh yeah...well we needed to..." Danny tried to say but Carrie shook her head.

"There was no science project...Danny said that so you won't have to be around us..." Carrie folded her arms and gave Danny a knowing look.

"Really?" The D-Phantom asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

Danny could feel his cheeks flushing red with embarrassment, "NO! It's just...well, I don't mind you being around at all!"

"Good...then you won't mind if I take Carrie to amusement park...IF that's ok with you," The D-Phantom suddenly stated while smiling casually; both Danny and Carrie gasp.

Then Danny shouted, "But, that I mind!"

The D-Phantom smirked as he thought, _Bingo...I knew it. He does have feelings for that girl._

"And why do you mind that?" Danny's counterpart asked.

"Because..." Danny tried to explain. "I...just don't..."

Carrie blushed slightly, "Yeah well...I don't really care if one of you wants to take me...um...some place cool...but I think maybe...I should leave you two alone to discuss it."

"It's ok Carrie, you can stay...I just want to make sure Danny here isn't going freak out if I take to the park that's all," The D-Phantom stated as Danny shook his head.

"Fine! Take her! I won't freak out!" Danny cried, although he didn't feel so sure inside about this; then he started to walk out the door. "Take her to the movies for all I care!" Then Danny slammed the door behind him, but then opened it again. "And feel free to stay as long as you want!" Then he slammed the door again.

Carrie stared and turned to the D-Phantom, "Sorry...never thought he act that way..." she said, smiling weakly.

The D-Phantom shrugged, "I didn't think he get really mad...or in our words...probably jealous."

"Jealous?" Carrie repeated.

"Yeah...don't you and Danny have well...something between each other?" The D-Phantom asked casually.

Carrie suddenly blushed, "NO! I mean...well...we're just friends! We just like to hang out and stuff...you know," Carrie struggled to find the right words, _Does he know I have a crush on Danny? Shoot...way to be smooth Carrie...you really will be a great secret keeper someday...NOT!_

The D-Phantom just smiled as he walked over and placed his hand on Carrie's shoulder, "Never mind then. Let's go to the amusement park...and probably like counterpart suggested...to the movies."

The couple walked outside with Danny watching them walks off, feeling his insides boil with anger.

Later on, Danny was lying down on the roof of Fenton Works, playing out of boredom with a rock as he levitated it in the air with his ghost manipulation power, "Man...what is taken them so long?" He growled as he broke his concentration and the hard mineral ended up hitting him on the foot, "Ow!"

He happens to glance down to see The D-Phantom and Carrie walking up laughing. Danny watched, as he felt his stomach burn with anger, "Well...I have to admit...that was really fun, D-Phantom," Carrie smiled as Danny continued to watch them from above.

"Glad to see you enjoyed yourself." The D-Phantom smiled. "And by the way, you can just call me Phantom for short."

Carrie smirked, "Sure...Phantom...whatever you say."

They started laughing as Danny stuck his tongue out, "Oh gross..." He moaned.

"Well, see you probably tomorrow, Carrie," Phantom stated as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Danny growled angrily as he balled up his fist just standing there for a few minutes until he heard someone ask, "Enjoying yourself?"

He turned around and spotted The D-Phantom behind him, "What?! How did...but I just..." Danny pointed down below, but he saw The D-Phantom or Carrie were no longer down there.

The D-Phantom smirked as he folded his arms, "Curious...you really are protective of Carrie aren't you?"

"That's none of your business." Danny said as he turned around.

The D-Phantom sighed, "Listen...I think you better tell her how you feel about her..."

Danny snapped his head toward his counterpart, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You can't pretend you don't know." The D-Phantom said. "You just have to tell her the truth."

Danny blushed, "No that's...wait a minute...you don't like Carrie that way then?"

"Listen Danny...I like her...she's cool, funny, and her sarcasm can be funny when it wants to...and not to mention she is pretty...however, she isn't from my universe...you two are ones who should be together..." The D-Phantom stated wisely with arms folded.

"Wow," Danny smiled until he realized something. "So, that whole entire time, you were just messing with me?"

"That I think you deserved for the way you've been acting ever since I got here." The D-Phantom mentioned.

Danny suddenly felt guilty of what he had done. He lowered his head and mumbled, "Sorry...I just assumed that...well you know..."

"You assume too much...You have to stop jumping into conclusions," The D-Phantom pointed out.

"Right." Danny nodded.

"Now if you don't mind...I'm going to my room," The D-Phantom turned and walked down into the op-center to go to the guest room, while Danny stood there thinking.

"But what am I suppose to tell her?" Danny asked, rubbing his head as he glanced over his shoulder toward Carrie's house next door.

He decided that he can tell her tomorrow, since he had the time in the world. He followed his counterpart down into the house to go to his own room.

* * *

The next morning, Danny decided to have Carrie, Tucker, and Sam have a sleepover tonight since it will be the last night with The D-Phantom.

"Dude...you ok? Whatever happened to you hating the D-Phantom?" Tucker asked as he and Sam walked in.

Danny chuckled. "I don't hate him. Who ever said I hated him? He's basically just me from another universe."

"Who happens to be WAY cooler than you," Tucker stated, but he saw his friend glaring at him so he said, "Ok, I'll shut up."

Danny glanced over at Carrie who was staring off in dreamland, "Excuse me a minute guys..." He stated walking over to her as Tucker and Sam were slightly surprised by this.

"What's he doing?" Tucker asked.

"Don't know…from the looks of it, it looks like he's going to tell Carrie that he doesn't hate the D-Phantom..." Sam shrugged.

Carrie glanced over to see Danny coming to sit by her, "Oh hey Danny boy...what's going on?"

"Well..." Danny began. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Carrie stared, "What? If it's about the D-Phantom...I get it...you two have-"

"It's not about the D-Phantom...well...technically kind of...but not really..." Danny shrugged.

"Whoa...for once it ain't about the D-Phantom?" Carrie placed her hand on Danny's forehead, "Who are you and what have you done with Danny Fenton?"

Danny laughed slightly as he took Carrie's hand into his own, "Stop being sarcastic and listen to me for a second."

"Who said I wasn't listening?" Carrie asked, sarcastically.

"Okay, well...I talked to The D-Phantom yesterday, and I kinda apologized for acting like a jerk to him ever since he got here and for being un-welcoming." Danny began to explain.

Carrie nodded, "Uh huh...and?"

"Well...he was only flirting with you just to mess with me. He gets this thing that you and I are well...you know...together..." Danny shrugged, both feeling embarrassed and scared at the same time.

Carrie quirked an eyebrow as she blushed slightly, "Yeah...he kinda told me that..." she stated.

"He did?" Danny asked surprised.

Carrie rolled her eyes, "No, just saying so...of course he did! Look Danny...you may not realize this but um..."

"Yeah?" Danny said, leaning slightly closer.

Carrie sighed, "Look...I'm WAY too embarrassed to say so...so..." without warning...she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek with Sam, Tucker, The D-Phantom, Jazz, and even Maddie and Jack watching!

"Oh my gosh! My brother got his first kiss!" Jazz squeaked.

"Wow..." Danny said amazed. "Remind me to thank my other self later."

"Whoa! Way to go Danny!" Tucker cheered as The D-Phantom smiled.

"I knew this was going to happen sooner or later..." Sam stated, with a smile.

Carrie blushed slightly, "Wait...you..." she trailed off as Danny put his hands on each side of her face and leaned over, kissing her softly and sweetly.

"Awe! My baby boy is growing up so fast!" Maddie squealed.

"You got that right." Jack agreed.

Once Danny and Carrie broke apart they glanced over to see The D-Phantom smirking, "Guess you can say my work here is done..." he stated with his arms folded.

Danny and Carrie glanced at each other before at the D-Phantom; they then started laughing seeing if it hadn't been for him, they might still be either clueless or won't admit feelings sort of way for a long time.

**_The End!_**


End file.
